1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to toys, and more particularly to a toy vehicle embodying a truck or passenger vehicle having laterally expanding wheels.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Toy vehicles, such as toy trucks, are oftentimes configured to transform from one embodiment into another embodiment. Toy vehicles that are capable of transforming provide entertainment to children playing with them. Examples of such toy vehicles can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,773,889, 6,752,684, 7,387,558 and 7,833,081, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2011/0021112 A1 and 2014/0248821 A1.